X marks the spot
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: Slade has his eyes on a new apprentice, one that shows a strikingly comparison to Robin...Red X. However, Red X isn't too keen on becoming someones 'dog' so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello! I read a great fan-fic about this happening, so I wanted to try my hand at it. There are minor details that lets you know who Red X is in this story. Also, Red X likes to swear a lot. If this is offensive to you, you should probably not continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p><strong>X marks the spot<strong>

Red X walked down the streets of Jump City, tossing a sack of precious jewels in the air. He did this a few more times as he hummed a rhythmic tune, enjoying the night breeze as he avoided the scarce people on the sidewalks. "This wasn't too hard, it will pay for rent for at least two months," he smiled under his mask. He was about to turn another corner, when he felt his body go cold. He felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched, and he couldn't shake it. He stopped walking as he looked around the area, only to find that all the people were gone. The traffic was slow, and the streets were quiet.

Too quiet.

Red narrowed his eyes as he flung an X-a-rang behind him, only for it to not hit anything. Puzzled, and slightly confused, he turned around, and was met face to face with a figure. He couldn't make out the figure, as it was dark, and he was well hid in the shadows. "Who the hell are you?" Red called out as he took out a bo staff from his belt. He flung it around in a manner that was strikingly familiar in comparison to Robin.

The figure remained silent, and X grit his teeth in anger, "Look, I don't feel like sending a guy to the hospital…But you're pushing it, buddy," he stated as he took another step.

Again, the figure remained silent, but X heard a crunching sound and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the projectile that he had just thrown was smashed into pieces, and was slowly falling to the ground. "You…Caught it?" X asked as he took a step backwards. "What the hell…" He trailed on as he took another step backwards. His mind was racing, _was this a guy from Gotham?_

"I was deciding on whether you would be a possible candidate," the figure said as he took a step into the light. Orange and black colored armor…Slade…

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're rambling on about, old man, but you're insane," X stated as he gripped the staff in his hands tighter. This man scared him, and he didn't know why. He wasn't even scared of the Joker as much as he was intimidated by this unknown man.

Slade let out a chuckle as he put his arms behind his back in a lecturing manner, "How rude to call me old…Young man. Perhaps you need to be taught respect," he said as he advanced towards the masked boy.

X was speechless as he blinked his eyes in amusement, a grin was forming under his mask, "Are you…Lecturing me?" He asked as he had to refrain from laughing in front of the villain. "If I wanted to be lectured I wouldn't have died," he stated as he noticed the advancing man, his single gray eye had locked its gaze with X's eyes.

"A thing we have in common. We have both seen Hell and came back anew," Slade stated cryptically as he stopped a few feet away from X.

X let out a fit of hysterical laughter, "You're full of shit. More of it than the Joker," he stated as he twirled his staff in his hands before fixing it in an offensive position. Slade narrowed his eye at this action, but didn't say anything. "Leave me alone, or I'll make you. Got that through your old skull?" He asked as he charged at the masked man, his staff raised in the air, ready to strike the man.

Slade saw the staff come towards him and blocked it with a single finger, which surprised Red X as his eyes went wide. His muscles were straining from the amount of strength that he was forcing onto the staff, but it wouldn't budge. It seemed as if Slade's armor was made out of something that was unbreakable. "How are you-?" X began to ask, but was flung backwards through the air as Slade pushed his finger forward.

Red X did a flip through the air, slowing the momentum before he landed on the ground, not a hair out of place. He shook his head from the sudden vertigo he was feeling, but then his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a fist in his line of sight. He quickly dodged to the right, avoiding the sudden punch as it hit the ground instead of his face. Slade stood up to his full height as he brought his hand up and clenched his fist. Various cracks were heard as X took a step backwards. Slade charged towards the boy, and the boy gasped in response.

He put the staff in front of him, blocking his various attacks, but his last attack was more than X could handle as the staff was forced out of his hands from a well-placed punch. X narrowed his eyes in focus as he reached into his belt and pulled out an object that Slade's eye glinted in amusement at. A gun. A simple hand gun that X always had on him. After all, he wasn't a hero, he might have been at some point, but not anymore. He raised it at the man and spoke in a dark tone, "You're starting to piss me off," he stated as he took a step towards the man. He clicked the trigger into place and was prepared to shoot if necessary.

"You're not as…Flexible as Robin was…But what you lack in that department, you make up in others," he mused as he stepped forward so that the gun was aimed directly into his chest.

"Shut up," Red X ordered as he narrowed his eyes behind his eyes. "Not in the mood for this," he stated as he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet straight into Slade's chest. Red X smirked at the victory, but narrowed his eyes in surprise once he saw that the bullet popped out of Slade's chest. It landed on the ground harmlessly, and the hole from which the bullet had created was healing at an alarming rate. "Son of a bitch…" He trailed on as he took a step backwards before pivoting on his feet and sprinting into a run. "What the hell is he?" He mumbled to himself. He looked back and saw that Slade was no longer there. He looked ahead and ran straight into the man.

"I believe that's what you call a hit and run," Slade stated with amusement as his hands were once again behind his back.

Red X backed away, "Stop following me around, creep!" He yelled as he raised his gun to the man again and fired five times, each one landing in the man's chest. However, seconds after they landed, the same result happened again. One by one, the bullets were all ejected from the man's body and landed onto the ground.

"Surely you have learned by now…" He trailed as he took a step towards the boy. He took a step back as he shook his head.

"Did you use the Lazarus pit or something?" He mumbled as he couldn't believe his eyes. True, the pit did provide a free life, but never had he seen the body heal at such an alarming rate. For Ra's al ghoul it would at least take him a couple of days to recover from coming back from the dead…

Slade chuckled at the statement, "Unfortunately, Ra's and I aren't on great terms…No, I did not use that worthless pit…" He trailed as he kept advancing towards the boy, who was becoming more and more unnerved by the second.

"Stay away from me!" Red X yelled as he rose his gun again, Slade chuckled at the action but didn't heed to the boy's demands. "I said, stay the_ fuck_ away from me!" He yelled as he reached into his belt and pulled out a smoke bomb. He slammed it on the ground without a second to spare as the bomb activated. Smoke covered the area, and Red X made this his chance, as he pivoted on his feet and ran a few feet before he was yanked back by the collar of his suit. He landed on the ground abruptly as he let out a growl.

When the smoke cleared, Slade towered over him, his eye glaring down at the boy, "I don't believe that's how you speak to your master," he stated as he released his hand on the boy.

"I'm not a dog, asshole," he said with a scowl as he stood up.

"Correct, you're my apprentice," Slade said as he put his arms behind his back in a lecturing manner.

Red X growled, "Not that either," he said as he started to walk away. "Let me try to enjoy the rest of my night, now that you ruined half of it," he stated as he walked a few feet before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. "Buddy, you're going to wish you hadn't done that," he said as he quickly turned around with a clenched fist. He punched the man in the face, which cracked the mask that he was wearing.

Slade's fist shook in anger, "You must be taught obedience," he stated as he charged at the young boy.

Red X smirked, "Good luck with that, my last mentor couldn't teach me a thing," he said as he flexed his hands and got into a fighting position. He noticed Slade's rough and unfocused movements, all he was focused on was teaching a (painful) lesson. Red smirked as he quickly dodged his body to the right before kicking the man in the ribs. He would have shattered a few, but Slade was a super soldier of some kind, and wouldn't be taken down that easily.

However, there was a result to the kick as he was knocked back a little. Red slowly put his leg down and smirked. He took a few more steps and looked at the man in front of him, who was looking at Red with an indescribable expression. "Told you, didn't I? Killer attitude," Red mused as he pulled out a handful of smoke bombs. "Come after me again and you'll be leaving more than just a couple of bruises, capiche?" He asked rhetorically as he released the bombs on the ground. The next thing Slade heard with his enhanced hearing were soft retreating footsteps.

Slade let out a chuckle at first, and then it turned into a hysterical laughter. It eventually died down as he stood up to his full height, no longer in pain. His wounds were healing at a fast pace, but one thing was for sure, that boy had a strong bark behind his bite. "This will be worth my time…I will not have another failure…Not after the first two…" He trailed as he looked in the direction in which Red X had scampered down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, hello! Just a quick update. Jason is Red X. He is also older than Robin in this story. It just had to be this way. Also, Red X has an OC girlfriend. This also had to be done. But, like all good Jason related stories, I'll let you guys decide on whether the girlfriend will live or not. (Just like the comics!) Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Elise though.**

* * *

><p>Jason groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his closed eyes. He pulled the blanket over his head, hoping that it would prove enough of a cover to go back to sleep. His body was sore from that terrible night, and he had barely managed to escape from Slade.<p>

"Come on, Jay!" Yelled a pleasant voice that put a smile on his face.

He felt the covers being pulled off his head as he met his girlfriend, Elise. She had blonde hair that curled slightly at not being well groomed. She had on her work uniform, as she worked at tech support for Wayne Enterprises. Her blue eyes peered into his green ones as he looked into them. He put a small tired smile as he sat up and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Rough night?" She asked as she slowly got off the bed, careful to not agitate any wounds that he might have gotten. She knew that Jump City was dangerous at night, it didn't have a high crime rate like Gotham, but it still had skeletons in its closet…So to speak. She moved over to the bedroom window and opened the blinds, making sunlight fill into the room.

Jason blinked tiredly before sighing as he sat up on the bed. He put his legs to the side of the bed where his feet met the cool embrace of the wooden floor. He scratched his head, ruffling his black hair in the process. "Yeah…The gym equipment caught me off guard," he stated as he stood up to his intimidating six feet. Elise was five feet five inches, and therefore had to stand on her tip toes to place Jason's sleepy head in her soft hands.

"I told you to stop working so hard…Besides, breakfast is in the kitchen," she said with a warm smile as she glanced around the room for her tie that she wore to work. She let go of her boyfriend's face as she went over to the side table and found it. She began to work it around her neck before finally pulling it down to make it perfect.

Jason smiled at her antics softly, still not completely awake to deal with her 'morning' personality. "Sounds good," he mumbled as he looked out the window, he was about to pull the drapes down, making the room more bearable to be in, except he caught a man looking up at the apartment complex. This sight immediately shook him out of his sleepy stupor. The man had white hair and a goatee. He couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing a top hat of sorts that covered his face. Jason made a glare at the man before Elise came over at grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Is there something out there?" She asked in innocent curiosity.

"Just some asshole," he stated in a grim manner before shutting the blinds, making it so that the mysterious man couldn't see inside the apartment.

Elise frowned at his language, but decided to not say anything more on the subject, "I have to get going, my boss is going to yell again," she beamed as she started to walk away from him, only to stop suddenly and quickly turn around to meet his gaze. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she started to walk out the front door of the apartment, "Make sure to stay away from those dangerous jobs that you've been doing. And, yes Jason, I know that isn't from the gym. Stay away from fights?" She asked as she held the door open as she looked at her boyfriend.

He nodded as he placed a hand behind his back, He crossed his fingers as he said with a grin, "Promise, Elly," he stated. She nodded and went out the door, leaving Jason to the quiet silence of his apartment. He sighed as he placed his hands to his side. His body had been feeling sore today, and he rose an eyebrow at that as he rubbed his shoulders unconsciously. Slade…_I know I've seen that man somewhere before…_

He glanced over to his duffle bag that contained his 'gym clothes' before sighing again. "I know I shouldn't…But time to dig some dirt up on this asshole," he mumbled as his green eyes looked at the bag with determination set in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elise walked along the sidewalk of Jump City, careful as to not bump into the many hurrying people. However, she failed to notice a firm man that she had bumped into. She fell to the ground as her messenger bag fell open, spilling precious work documents along the sidewalk.<p>

"Excuse me, miss," the voice stated in a suave tone.

Elise looked up and noticed a man that had a dark gray eye looking down at her. The other was covered by an eye patch. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," she stated as her face flushed from embarrassment.

The man chuckled, which somehow sent shivers down Elise's spine as she suppressed a shudder. "Let me help you with these," he offered as he bent down swiftly and started to collect the fallen papers.

"Ah! Thank you Mr.…?" She trailed, hoping to gather some sort of information from the man who was kind enough to help her. She started to pick up the papers as she looked away from the man to do so. She failed to notice the sinister smirk that rose on his lips as he leered down at the unsuspecting girl.

"Wilson. Slade Wilson," he said as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. It glistened menacingly in the sunlight as he advanced closer to the girl.

* * *

><p>Red X walked through the underground tunnels of Jump City. He knew where he was going, it was where all the villains in Jump City gather to collaborate on missions. Or information gathering. Some cases pent up aggression. X smiled to himself under his mask at the last part before shaking his head to focus on his task.<p>

He came to a door that seemed to blend into the tunnel. He knocked on the door once, and the door slid open, making the boy smirk. "Well, well, if it ain't the newbie!" Came a voice with a southern drawl.

"Numerous," Red X called out as he continued his journey deeper into the wide area. It reeked of booze and puke. He would have to make sure to wash his uniform so Elise wouldn't think that he was somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Came here for a job?" Billy asked as he walked alongside Red X, which he was finding hard to do since Red X had such long strides.

X shook his head, "Information," he barked out as he glanced at the boy, making him suddenly cringe at being noticed for the first time. "Slade…What do you know about him?" He asked, making Billy's face contort to one of fear.

"W-Wouldn't know nuthin' bout that…" Billy said as he stepped backward until he reached a wall. He then darted for the corner farthest away from the young villain.

"Useless," he spoke darkly under his breath. He noticed the main bar counter and walked up to it Mammoth was behind the counter.

He turned around with a frown on his face wiping a glass with a towel as he glanced up to meet Red X. He smirked at the company, "You here for a job?" He asked as he cocked his head.

"No," Red X said dryly, "Slade…You know him?"

"I might…" He stated as he placed the glass down. "What do you need to know?"

Red X took a seat at the bar stool, "Everything," he said as he narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Take a word of advice. Don't get involved unless you like your bones where they are," Mammoth grunted as he looked at another customer that had appeared at the bar.

"I take it he's not from Jump…Not with the way he attacks," Red X stated, trying to instigate Mammoth to tell him more on the mysterious man. The large muscular man remained silent. Red let out a quiet growl. "You don't know _anything_ about him?" He asked sarcastically, getting annoyed at the lack of cooperation. Looks like he'll have to switch tactics.

He drew out his gun as he stood on top of the counter and shot a few times, causing numerous holes to be created in the ceiling. "Listen up!" He yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the bar. "I want all information on who Slade is. Failure to do as I say," he stated as he pointed up at the ceiling with his free index finger on his other hand. "And I shoot another bullet, this one is going to make the fragile ceiling collapse."

"You're bluffing, pansy," Mad Mod called out as he twirled his cane in his hand.

"Am I?" Red X asked rhetorically as his finger slowly pulled down on the trigger. Red's finger lingered on the trigger for a few more seconds, hoping that someone would come up with information, but no one had spoken up. "Then you can climb out of this rubble like the mice you are," he spoke darkly as he released another bullet. The ceiling began to collapse, and he quickly drew out his grappling hook as he latched onto the street that was above the place. He nimbly dodged the debris coming at him and landed on the topside of Jump City. He glanced down at the cave in that he had caused, "And I really liked the bread at that place," he mumbled as he heard the faint sirens that erupted through the area.

"Red X," Robin stated as he came out of nowhere, along with his team behind him.

Red turned around and scowled, "Not in the mood today," he grumbled as he shot his grappling hook to the top of a building and started to flee.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as his team sprang into action, all eager to put Red X behind bars. Robin pulled out his own grappling hook as he shot after the fleeing villain.

Red X looked behind him at Robin. _He really hasn't changed. Still the Golden Boy that I remember._ "You know a few villains, don't you?" Red asked as he looked forward again, hopping to the next rooftop of a building.

"I'm looking at one," he stated darkly as he followed the older boy's lead, hopping onto the next building. It was easier for Robin because of his acrobatic background.

"Slade ring a bell?" Red asked as he suddenly stopped. He noticed that Robin was the only one in front of him, and that they had somehow lost the rest of the Titans somewhere along the way.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he pulled out a bo staff and twirled it around, "What do you want with Slade? What are you planning?" He demanded as he rushed towards the older boy.

"And here I thought you were trained by the best detective," Red grumbled sarcastically under his breath. He blocked Robin's attack with a bo staff of his own. "Just information…Seems like you have a vendetta against him though. Why is that?" He asked as he pushed Robin's staff, making him slide backwards, his feet skidding against the ground.

"None of your business," he replied harshly as he lunged at Red X again.

Red growled as he brought up his staff again, "You're just like him."

"Like _Slade_?!" Robin snapped in anger as their staff's clashed together, making a metallic sound spread through the area.

"Like _Batman_, golden boy!" Red yelled, he had immediately regretted it as soon as he said it. Robin's eyes went wide as he lowered his staff slowly in surprise.

"Jay bird?" Robin asked cautiously.

Red took a step back and another, he was shocked. He had been doing so well against Robin, about not letting him know who he really was. Now, the cat was out of the bag. "Shit," Red mumbled as he pulled out two smoke bombs. He threw them on the ground as a smoke screen surrounded the two of them.

"Jason!" Robin yelled through the smoke, trying to call out to his older brother.

Red X remained silent as he hopped off the roof. He ran through the alley that was below them, bumping into various stacks of boxes in the process. He tumbled onto the ground and let out his furious pants of breath that he was holding in. _How could I have been so stupid? I slipped up. I messed up. Fuck, I messed up!_

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And so it goes onto chapter 3. Enjoy your Halloween, guys! Also, tried to add in some comedic events. There's also the time where Jason and Elise meet for the first time. Towards the end, Jason sort of turned into Demon Dean from Supernatural. Not sure how that happened, but whatever I guess. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>Jason pulled himself to the apartment window. He was an emotional wreck due to the events that had just transpired. <em>How could I have been so stupid?<em> "Elly?" He called out as the sun was heading down, casting an eerie orange light on the city. He opened the window and pulled himself in, he immediately stopped his movements half way through the window when he noticed his girlfriend asleep on the bed.

He smirked as he walked over to the bed and stroke a loose hair out of her face. "You could have at least went under the blankets, stupid."

"Are you done causing collateral damage to Jump City?" Asked a voice from the shadows of the room.

Jason cringed as he darted around the room with a glare on his face, "Who are you?" He growled as he pulled out a metal rod that was under the mattress. He twirled it around and faced the voice that was coming from the dark corners of the room. "If you touched her I will-!" He started to threaten when a dark chuckling echoed throughout the room.

"That sounds like a threat…" He trailed as Jason heard footsteps. They sounded like the shoes were made out of metal, making Jason put himself on high alert of this intruder. As the footsteps kept drawing nearer to him, he narrowed his eyes at the man in the room.

"Slade…" Jason trailed as he gripped the pole in his hand tightly. "I'll give your worthless ass five seconds before I start attacking," the boy said menacingly.

Slade's lone eye peered at the boy through the darkness, "You wouldn't want to hurt dear Elise, now, would you?" He asked as he started to walk over to the girl that was unconscious on the bed. "She's had a rough day…You should just let the girl sleep." He said as he had his hands behind his back, but stood by the side of the bed.

Jason growled as he moved his hand to his back and lifted up his black shirt and found a spare knife that was strapped to his lower back. "What did you do to her?" He asked as he clenched the knife tightly, but still had it out of sight from the man.

Slade remained silent for a few seconds before he looked down at Elise again. She was breathing in slow faint breaths. "I injected her with a personal serum of mine…One that contains nano-scopic probes. They are coursing through her body, and with a simple push of a button, I can make this poor girl do anything I tell her to."

"Liar…" Jason stated as he took a step closer to the bed.

Slade glanced at Jason before looking down at the girl, "For example, if I tell her to slice her throat with a butter knife…" He trailed as he moved his hand closer to the girl's exposed throat.

Jason growled as he tossed the knife at Slade. Jason had precise aim and pinned the hand that was about to touch his girlfriend to the wall behind him. Slade was pushed back with a small force as his hand went in the air and behind him. He glanced at his hand, which was bleeding slightly from being stabbed and then looked at the boy with a calculative gaze.

"Don't. Touch her," Jason warned as he approached him with menacing footsteps.

"Interesting…You have a thirst for blood," Slade mused as he pulled out a controller with his other free hand. Jason stopped walking and narrowed his eyes as he watched whatever the man was doing with intense focus. "Let's see how well you do against your little…Girlfriend," he said as he pushed the button on the controller.

Elise woke up suddenly, but rather than having her bright blue eyes that screamed to the world that she cared, they were replaced with dead, cold, blue eyes. She sat up and looked over at Slade, who tossed her a bo-staff. She caught it with ease, which made Jason raise an eyebrow. _Her reflexes aren't that good…How did she-?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a silver rod coming towards him in a swift motion. He tossed his rod at the attacking rod and blocked her attack. "Elly! Knock it off!" He yelled, trying to get her to come to her senses.

She remained expressionless as she kept attacking him. He couldn't keep dodging and blocking as he came to find himself backed against a wall. "Elly!" He yelled again with narrowed eyes. She swung again and he dodged, the result being a crater sized hole in the wall.

The neighbors' next door was an old man by the name of Mr. Smith. He glanced through the other side of the large hole as he dropped the newspaper down a little. "You and the misses are duking it out?" He asked as he smirked.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith. I'll cover the damage," he said as he dodged another blow from Elise.

Mr. Smith rolled his eyes, "You better say that she was right. That's the only way she'll stop attacking…" He stated as he went back to his newspaper. "Young love…" He mumbled to himself with a slight shake of his head.

"Elly, stop this," Jason growled as their rods collided against each other. He grabbed her pole and slightly pushed her on the ground. She landed on the ground harshly and blinked her eyes. They returned to their original color, and she wondered around the room in confusion.

"How did I-?" She asked as she darted her eyes to Jason and then to the man who was watching the scene with amusement. "Something tells me I missed work…Again..." She trailed as she tried to not cringe at the fact that she might possibly be fired the next morning.

"This is just a fraction of my probes' power, Jason," Slade said in an all-knowing tone. "I have a…Ultimatum of sorts."

Jason scowled as he glared at the man, "I'm not going to do any deal with you," he said adamantly as he strode over to Slade, not backing down as he was merely a few feet away from the villain. "So either you get the hell out of my apartment, or I'll force you out."

Slade glanced at Jason and then at Elise, who felt shivers run through her spine at the cold look the man was giving her. "Kill yourself…Slowly," he said as he pushed the button on the device he still had in his hand.

Elise lost feeling in her body as she stood up and started to head towards the knife that was plastered in the wall still. "Elly? What are you-?" He asked as his eyes grew wide when he realized that Slade wasn't going to be small fry annoyance to deal with. "Stop!" Jason yelled as he dropped the rod in his hands and raced towards his girlfriend, desperately trying to reach his knife first. Once she grabbed the knife and tugged on it, Slade's hand was free, and as Jason drew closer, he clogged Jason over the head with his fist. The attack sent Jason propelling through the air and collided with the back wall of the apartment.

"You see, I have dealt with teenage rebellion for some time now," Slade stated as he cracked his fist, and several cracks were heard popping themselves into place. "I'm not very fond of it," he said as he started to walk over to Jason. "Your entire behavior will not be tolerated anymore from this point onward," he stated as he bent down and grabbed a fistful of Jason's hair and tugged him upwards. "Do you understand?" He asked rhetorically as Jason looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't think you understood what I meant when I said that I had a killer attitude," Jason said with a smirk as he prepared a kick and launched in directly into Slade's face, making the man drop him in the process. He glanced at Elly and noticed that she had the knife over her arms and was about to cut it, when Jason knocked the knife out of her hands with his single hand.

Elise stared at him in confusion before darting her gaze over to the knife and started to crawl over to it. Jason's eyes grew wide as he launched himself onto his girlfriend in an attempt to stop her. His efforts did slow her down, but she still desperately tried to get to the knife. "Elly! You make this much more difficult!"

Jason had lost sight of Slade and assumed that he had given up and left. That was a bad mistake as he felt a hand latch onto his throat and pull him upwards. He tried to kick and squirm his way out of his grip, but found that it was useless with the tight grip. "How about a new deal? You fail to do as I say, and the girl will die," Slade said in a cold voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled as he tried to glare back at him, only to find his head locked to the front. "I don't take orders from you!"

Slade remained silent as he let the girl start to draw blood on her arms as the knife's blade cut along it. Jason was shaking with anger and adrenaline as he tried to stop her, but found that his freedom wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Fine!" He yelled as he stopped squirming.

"Good boy," Slade praised as he looked at the girl, who had looked up at Slade halfway through the cut. "Sleep," he commanded, and she closed her eyes and fell to the side, landing on the knife in the process.

"Careful with her, asshole," he grumbled as he tried with all his might not to grab the man roughly behind him and strangle him to death.

Slade ignored the comment and continued on with his speech, "You will be my apprentice an-

"I will not," Jason said with a smirk on his face. "There's no way I'll learn anything from you."

Slade through the boy roughly on the ground. Jason quickly turned around to face the man, only to find a foot coming at his face. He dodged quickly to the side, but his back managed to get hit. "I said you will…And you will…You will not talk back to your master."

Jason started to chuckle through the pain as he stood up to his full height, "Fuck off," he said softly with a smirk.

Slade pulled out the device again, and Jason's heart skipped a beat. _Shit. How could I forget he still has that?_ "Sorry," he quickly said. "Oh great one. My tongue must have slipped."

"Your sarcasm is touching…Let's get moving. Your nice neighbor has already notified the Titans," Slade said as he started to head towards the window. After seeing that Jason was still standing there with a glare on his face, he smirked under his mask, "Either you come willingly, or I will knock you out."

"Then you're going to have to knock me out, asshole, because I'm not willingly going with you," Jason said darkly, his Red X persona coming quickly to him.

Slade chuckled slightly at his attitude, "So be it, apprentice," he said as he walked over to the boy with menacing steps.

"I'm not your fucking appre-!" He started to yell but was knocked out in the back of the head…

…

…

Jason was walking along Jump City, his shoulder was stabbed by a security guard after doing one of his 'nightly activities'. He bumped into a young girl who was working at Wayne Enterprises. She had messy blonde hair and was humming lightly to herself. That was, until she was bumped into.

She gasped as she looked at the boy who knocked into her. Jason kept on walking, eager to get to his apartment to clean himself up. _Did I bump into someone? Oh well…_

"Uh – Um…Wait a second!" She yelled as she tried to catch up with him. "I can help you…I think…" She mumbled as she pulled on his arm slightly.

Jason growled as he tried to pull his arm back, "I don't need help, lady."

"But!" She yelled out, "You're bleeding," she said, this time more softly.

Jason scowled, "No shit, captain obvious," he said as he turned to face this know it all. He looked at her and immediately noticed her light blue eyes. He was locked in her gaze, and he couldn't pull away.

"I have a – uh, sewing kit of sorts at my house. Come on, it's right down the block…" She said as she started to lure him towards down the opposite end of the street. "Hopefully…" She squeaked.

…

…

"Jason!" Elise yelled as she got up quickly. "Don't go!" She yelled as she looked around the apartment. She felt a pain in her stomach and noticed that she had a knife sticking out of it. "Oh no! I've been stabbed!" She yelled as she saw the red liquid covering her white button down shirt for work. "Oh no! Jason!" She yelled as she looked around, in panic. "Jason!" She yelled as she quickly got up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked fearfully at the person. Robin, of the Teen Titans was staring at her with soft eyebrows. "You shouldn't move so much…You've been stabbed," he stated in a soft voice.

"What happened here? It looks like a tornado came through here!" Beast Boy yelled as he picked up a metal rod that was broken in two pieces.

"I…" Elise started to say as her eyes grew wide. "I attacked him! But I didn't mean to!" She yelled fast as he hands flew to her cheeks, as if to comfort herself. "That man injected me with something!" She yelled as she looked around the room. "Jason! Jason!" She yelled again as she ran over to the window.

Raven appeared on the other side of the window, looking at the girl with no emotion, "Easy. You don't want to do anything rash."

"He took him! I have to find him!" Elise yelled as she tried to climb out the window.

Starfire held back her hand, preventing her from leaving the apartment, "Friend, please calm down…Who to whom?"

"The man took Jason! The one with the orange mask did!" She yelled but then she shook her head. "No, the orange mask guy and the old man are the same people!"

Robin's eyes widened, "Do you mean to say that you know who Slade is?"

"Slade?" Elise asked as she felt her consciousness leave her as she started to fall to the ground, only for Cyborg to catch her in his arms.

"Do you think that was on accident that she fainted?" Cyborg asked Robin.

He shook his head, "No. Slade did that on purpose so we wouldn't find out his true identity…" Robin trailed as he sighed. "For now let's take her back to the Tower and see if we can find anything else out."

"This Jason must be important to you," Raven stated, trying to find out more information on the boy.

Robin nodded, "He is…He's my brother."

**To be continued…**


End file.
